Darkness Shall Corrupt the Innocent
by Spyder Webb
Summary: This is how Ryou's personality came about from Nobody Expects the Innocent.
1. Prologue

This is a sequel to 'Nobody Expects the Innocent'. Well, no, actually it's what happened to lead up to Nobody Expects the Innocent (please note that I hate using 'prequel' cause it's a very annoying word.)  
  
Warnings: As of yet nothing, warnings will be posted chapter by chapter, expect angst and rape though. Pairings: So far expected Ryou x Bakura with Ryou being dom.  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
- - -  
  
"Darkness shall corrupt the innocent."  
  
These words echoed through his mind as his soul was sealed away inside a strange golden object that the pharaoh had created. Intense pain was all he could feel as his body and soul were separated. Once the wave of hurt diminished to a dull throb he realized that he was floating in an ocean of nothingness and all he could see was black.  
  
Unnerved by the feeling of emptiness he tried to move but found himself stuck drifting through dark oblivion. Giving up, his senses slowly shut down, leaving the condemned soul dormant where it rested for the next few millennia.  
  
"Darkness shall corrupt the innocent."  
  
***  
  
"Daddy!" Seven-year old Ryou Bakura cheered as his father stepped out of the cab. Before the older man had a chance to reply he had the small bundle of energy already in his arms. "I missed you Daddy!" Ryou buried his face in his father's shoulder as he wrapped his thin arms around his neck.  
  
Anthony Bakura smiled to himself as he hugged his only child. "I've missed you too Ryou." He said as his sister-in-law came running out of the house.  
  
"Ryou! At least give your father time to come in." She scolded lightly though she didn't really mean anything. She knew how much the boy had missed his father and she was glad to see him smiling again.  
  
Anthony laughed, "That's alright." He patted Ryou's back. "Let me grab my bag." He said as he carried Ryou to the back of the car where the cab driver was already opening the trunk.  
  
"I'll take that." Another man's voice spoke up as a pair of hands took the large travel bags from the driver.  
  
Anthony looked at his brother-in-law and smiled, "I could take them." He insisted causing Richard to chuckle and shake his head.  
  
"Nonsense, I don't think Ryou wants to share the room." He grinned as he looked at the boy who was content just to be held by his father. "Well, I'm figuring you'd like to relax, so let's go inside." Richard suggested and Anthony couldn't argue. The three adults trekked inside the house.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Anthony wondered as they entered the clean house. "There was this harsh desert storm before I left and a shortage of water for bathing, it was just my luck." He shook his head. "That and the plane ride was rough." He winced at his sore back.  
  
Silvia giggled in her girlish way. "Of course Tony, I bet you're hungry as well. I'll go start fixing supper." She smiled then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Richard looked back at Anthony and saw that Ryou had fallen asleep. Anthony followed Richard's gaze and smiled as he gently brushed a few strands of hair from Ryou's calm face before kissing the top of the boy's head.  
  
"He didn't sleep much last night." Richard explained, "Too excited about seeing his father." He smiled and Anthony sighed.  
  
"I wish I could be here more for him." He confessed as he looked down into that sweet face again. "It's hard enough for him not to have a mother, but he hardly has a father. I don't know what I would have done if you and Silvia hadn't volunteered to look after him." Anthony said looking up.  
  
Richard smiled, "Ah come on, it's not like you to get wishy-washy. We love him as if he were our own and since we don't have kids it's nice to have his.innocence around. I'm just glad there are no more midnight feedings or diapers." He laughed quietly causing Anthony to chuckled too. "Now, I'll take him and put him in his room while you have a shower." Richard said as they carefully transferred the sleeping body.  
  
With that the two separated and Richard placed his nephew in his room, tucking him in and gently kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams little one." He said affectionately then gently tucked the boy in.  
  
Ryou twitched slightly in his sleep as a whispered voice spoke into his ear.  
  
"Darkness shall corrupt the innocent."  
  
About an hour later the boy woke up again and looked around in confusion. Has it all been a dream? Was his father still in Egypt? Deciding to check it out he climbed out of his bed and raced to the living room where his father sat in the large armchair talking to his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Daddy!" Ryou cried for the second time that day as he climbed up into his father's lap and hugged him tightly.  
  
Anthony smiled as he held Ryou in his arms. "Hey kiddo, we were beginning to think that we'd have to eat supper without you." He teased lightly. "Feeling a bit better?" He asked as Ryou pulled away slightly.  
  
"Uh huh!" Ryou nodded.  
  
"That's good." Anthony smiled then gasped as he remembered something, "Richard, can you hand me the box on the piano?" He asked, pointing to the large grand piano that Ryou always played on. Richard handed him the box and Anthony held it out to Ryou. "I picked this up at a bazaar. It was strange because it seemed to be calling out to me and what was even stranger was the guy who sold it to me. He told me to give it to my son before I even said a word to him. How he knew about you I'll never know, but he said you were destined to have it and I feel it as well." He said as Ryou opened the box.  
  
Ryou's gentle brown eyes widened. "Dad, this is pure gold!" He said, lifting the object out of the box. It was a golden ring with five dangling pointers on it. In the middle of the ring was a small pyramid with the Eye of Horus in the centre. Ryou ran his fingers over the designs as the object seem to call to him. "Thank you!" He said and threw his arms around his father's neck.  
  
Anthony patted his son's back. "Somehow, I knew you'd like it." He said.  
  
After dinner Richard made a fire while the four of them sat in the living room again and listened to new tales of Anthony's adventures in Egypt. He exaggerated a great deal for the benefit of the younger audience and Ryou was hooked on every word. Soon though Ryou was becoming sleep again and Anthony saw this and ended his story for the night, promising to continue in the morning.  
  
Anthony picked up his son and carried him up the stairs where Ryou proceeded to get ready for bed.  
  
"I'm a little tired myself." Anthony yawned as he tucked Ryou into his bed. "Sleep tight kiddo and I'll see you in the morning." He got up and turned out the light, before he could close the door Ryou stopped him.  
  
"Daddy?" He wondered softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm.I'm afraid of the dark." Ryou fidgeted slightly.  
  
Anthony smiled, "That's okay Ryou, everyone goes through this phase. But remember that there's nothing in the dark that can hurt you, unless you trip on something that was left on the floor." He said as he flipped on Ryou's nightlight. The angel shaped light lit the corner of the room, giving Ryou enough light.  
  
Ryou laughed softly, "I don't have a messy room so I don't have to worry about that. You do though." He said and giggled as Anthony gasped in shock. "Love you Daddy." Ryou yawned and lay down under the covers again.  
  
"Love you too son." With that Anthony shut the door.  
  
It didn't take long for Ryou to fall asleep again and the moment he did his body twitched.  
  
"Darkness shall corrupt the innocent." The same whispered voice spoke into his ear.  
  
"You are the innocent."  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter One

This is a sequel to 'Nobody Expects the Innocent'. Well, no, actually it's what happened to lead up to Nobody Expects the Innocent (please note that I hate using 'prequel' cause it's a very annoying word.)  
  
Warnings: No warnings here! Well, a little Ryou Angst, but that's the norm for me.  
  
Pairings: So far expected Ryou x Bakura with Ryou being dom.  
  
*word* = italics or thoughts.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
- - -  
  
Deep brown eyes scanned the spines of the numerous books lining rows upon rows of shelves in the large study that his father kept. Most of the books were old and out of date and practically all of them were collecting dust.  
  
Eight-year old Ryou Bakura coughed lightly as some dust entered his lungs. Geez, was his father ever a packrat. If figured though, Ryou had to get it from somewhere didn't he?  
  
Thinking of his father seemed to cast the already dull aura around him into a much deeper depression. A cloud of sorrow seemed to follow him when his father wasn't around, and now that his aunt and uncle had a baby to take care of, they didn't really have much time for him anymore. But he wouldn't complain out loud, he knew that they all loved him but had other things to do.  
  
A plain black book caught his eye. It was thick and looked to be ancient. It probably hadn't been moved in years, but there was no dust on it. Curiously, Ryou carefully pried it from its friends and opened the hard cover. Instantly dust flew up at him, causing the small boy to drop the book and start coughing.  
  
Ryou leaned against the bookshelf as he gasped for breath, it took only a moment for his passages to clear and he could breath easier again. He picked up the book again and went to a large desk his father had collected on one of his escalations in South America. A rich American landowner had passed away and he had no heir or family to collect his things. So the people that bought his land from the government had his possessions auctioned off. Ryou's father had bought the desk. The chair on the other hand squeaked and was from the local STAPLES.  
  
Sitting in the squeaky leather chair, Ryou set the book down in front of him and carefully flipped the cover, ready for anymore dust. Happily, there was none and he was able to read the title. Well, he would have been able to read it if it had been written in English.  
  
"That's weird." Ryou raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what language it was. Flipping a few pages a head of him he found that the entire book was of the same language. "Gah!" He sighed in frustration and pushed the book away. Unfortunately he'd pushed a little too hard and the book fell off the desk and fell to the floor on the other side.  
  
"Shoot." Ryou got up and moved around the desk. He stopped when he heard the baby begin to cry, the loud noise from the book had probably woken him. He sighed to himself as he heard the familiar footsteps running up the stairs as his aunt and uncle stood by, ready at his beck and call.  
  
Jamie Jackson Kenton.  
  
Or to anyone who thought it was cute, 'JJ'.  
  
It had been a cold October day when Jamie had been born. Halloween to be exact, at exactly 12:02 PM. Ryou's father had called to congratulate Richard and Silvia and there were a lot of friends of the family's over at the house to see the new baby for days afterward.  
  
Of course, everyone had forgotten Ryou's birthday in the excitement, except his father, who had called to wish him a happy birthday. He hadn't minded much because he had been excited about the new baby too. He would kind of be like an older brother since he loved with Richard and Silvia. Jamie was like one big birthday present. Now that the excitement was over - at least for him - he wished things would go back to normal.  
  
Richard never had time to help him with his schoolwork anymore, and Silvia never read with him before bed. They were always too busy with the *baby*.  
  
But he wouldn't say anything. He figured that that was how all parents reacted to having children - at least the first. He also figured that if his mother had lived through his birth, then she'd have been excited too. *Consider yourself lucky Jamie, you get a mother and a father.* Ryou sighed inwardly as he bent to pick up the book. "With my luck you'll be the most popular kid at school and while you're bringing friends home, Auntie Silvia will start asking why I don't have any friends." He muttered as he looked down at the opened book.  
  
A familiar picture caught his eye. "That's they Eye of Horus!" He realized, "It's in Egyptian!" He grinned to himself and placed the book back on the desk and ran over to another stand of books before pulling another book from its home. He quickly sat down in the chair again and flipped through it.  
  
Taking his Ring off, he placed it beside the old book so he could see the hieroglyphics on it, then he turned to the index of the old dusty book and found the same symbol as on his Ring. With the help of the translation from the dictionary, he quickly found what page he needed. To his surprise, there was English text.  
  
"'Meant as a sealing spell for those of the damned, this incantation is also meant to unseal if read again. Apparently items that have this incantation placed upon then are cursed and a terrible darkness will take over their mind and slowly drive them crazy. Of course, this was only a tale to keep people from unsealing the damned that had been imprisoned.'"  
  
"Okay." Ryou shook his head and looked at the translated incantation.  
  
"Kept for Five-thousand-fifteen years  
  
A soul no longer allowed mortal tears  
  
A curse carried but must be sent  
  
Darkness shall corrupt the innocent"  
  
Ryou blinked. "Wow, someone must have been a poet." He rolled his eyes and slammed the book shut, only to look up and scream. "Oh my god who are you!" He demanded in one breath.  
  
The figure before him. . .looked much like himself, only slightly different. This boy had white hair down to about his chin, instead of his shoulders and he had a scar on the right side of his face. He was tanned and his brown eyes held something that shouldn't have been there in one so young looking.  
  
The figure did not speak, did not even open his mouth to attempt it. Instead he tilted his head curiously, looking at the smaller boy.  
  
"I said who are you?" Ryou asked again, studying the boy before him. This boy was wearing rags and he was covered in filth, and by the looks of it he was probably barefoot too. The desk hindered Ryou's view of him, and he could only hope the boy was wearing pants.or something of the sort.  
  
"Are you the one who released me?" The voice startled Ryou and he jumped back against the chair. It wasn't that this stranger had yelled, his voice had actually been very soft, almost like a whisper, it was the graveled sound to it that had startled the boy.  
  
"Release you? From where?" Ryou looked confused but gasped when the boy pointed to the Ring sitting on the desk between them.  
  
"Did you read the sealing spell?" The boy asked, just as quiet as before.  
  
Ryou looked at him then looked down at the book then at the Ring, "I guess I did." He muttered. "But I don't understand! My dad bought this in the market! It couldn't be real, there are probably hundreds like it."  
  
The tanned boy shook his head. "I assure you that it is one of a kind. It was created by a powerful pharaoh for my imprisonment. Has it really been five thousand years?" The boy wondered curiously, almost sadly.  
  
Ryou looked at the incantation. "I suppose. It says in this incantation about five-thousand-fifteen years. I really don't know much about it since nobody could translate what was on it." He shrugged helplessly.  
  
The boy took the Ring gently into his hands and Ryou noticed the calluses, cuts and scars on this stranger's skin. The boy grinned, "Besides the sealing spell, the only other thing engraved on here is my name." He replied.  
  
"Well?" Ryou prompted, "What is your name?"  
  
"Bakura, my name is Bakura."  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Two

This is a sequel to 'Nobody Expects the Innocent'. Well, no, actually it's what happened to lead up to Nobody Expects the Innocent (please note that I hate using 'prequel' cause it's a very annoying word.)  
  
Warnings: The darkness begins to move in on Ryou, not really noticeable, if someone does notice what's changing, congratulations. ^_^  
  
Pairings: So far expected Ryou x Bakura with Ryou being dom.  
  
*word* = italics or thoughts.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
- - -  
  
Brown eyes blazed in anger, "Jamie! Will you just shut up?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Of course, the year old baby did not stop crying; instead he began to cry harder. "Damn it! I hate babysitting!" Ryou Bakura flopped down on the couch as he glared at the child crying in his playpen.  
  
"He won't stop crying if you yell at him." A voice spoke up as Ryou's glare intensified. The nine-year old watched his counterpart reach into the playpen and gently pick up the screaming toddler. Bakura gently cradled the boy against his chest and began to bounce him ever so gently. Slowly Jamie began to calm down until his loud wails had turned into soft sniffles, until finally he'd drifted off to sleep. "He only wanted to be held Ryou." Bakura said softly as the child nuzzled into his chest in sleep.  
  
The ancient spirit smiled down at the small blonde child as he ever so carefully wiped the fresh tears from his small face.  
  
Ryou scoffed as he continued to glare at the child who he'd quickly come to loathe. "Life's tough and you don't always get what you want." Ryou muttered as he crossed his arms. "I never got what I wanted." He whispered sadly, mostly to himself.  
  
Bakura, however, had better hearing than a dog and heard every word. "He's only a baby Ryou-"  
  
"So was I!" Ryou suddenly lashed out, shouting again, causing Jamie to wake up. The boy instantly began crying again, and wouldn't calm down even with Bakura's attempts.  
  
"For Ra's sake Ryou! Grow up!" Bakura growled lightly as he carried Jamie into the kitchen to see if the boy was hungry or wanted his bottle.  
  
Ryou sat on the couch and fumed. Even the other half of his soul was against him. Ryou had quickly become used to having Bakura around, he admitted, it was strange at first, especially since they looked so much alike. But the boy had been very lonely and Bakura was easy to get along with, Ryou even considered the spirit his best friend. Every night they would talk about their pasts so they got to know each other in and out. It was a little difficult for Bakura to remember some of his memories because of how long he'd been trapped within the Millennium Ring, but slowly they were all coming back.  
  
Except for one.  
  
The one was why Bakura had been banished in the first place. Bakura could remember what the pharaoh had said to him and exactly who was at the sealing ceremony. The memory would get kind of muted though, when the nature of the punishment would be mentioned. It frustrated the spirit to no end.  
  
But then the spirit began to push Ryou away. It was subtle at first, but the gap between them grew more and more with each passing day. At first Bakura would always be out of the Ring whenever he and Ryou were alone - which was a lot considering everyone else was still fussing over Jamie. And then he'd only come out when he and Ryou were in Ryou's bedroom. And now, he'd only come out when Ryou asked him to. Except of course when Ryou was babysitting, then Bakura would stay out and play with Jamie.  
  
Ryou continued to tell himself that Bakura needed to see other people, he couldn't be the only one the spirit could talk to, it would drive the Egyptian insane. But still, there was always a voice in the back of Ryou's mind, and he couldn't just ignore it.  
  
Sighing as guilt began to settle in, Ryou forced himself off of the couch and he made his way into the kitchen where Bakura had found one of Jamie's bottles in the fridge. The spirit was sitting on one of the chairs at the table while Jamie sat in his lap as the boy drank his milk. "Sorry." The pale haired mortal whispered, not wanting to make Jamie cry again.  
  
"It's okay Ryou." Bakura reassure his other half with a smile, "Everyone gets frustrated sometimes." He watched as Ryou flopped down in a chair across the table from him. He had to admit that Ryou was miserable. He wondered if it was only because of the baby. "What was it that you never got?" He wondered softly, adjusting the bottle as both he and Jamie lost their grip.  
  
Ryou sighed and stared at the table. "My mother." He muttered quietly. "She died just after I was born and I know Auntie Silvia has done her best, but it's just not the same." He shrugged slowly.  
  
"Of course it's not the same." Bakura nodded in understanding. "Silvia isn't your mother." He knew what Ryou was talking about, he could feel what Ryou was feeling and when Ryou didn't know what words to say to express himself, Bakura always knew what he meant. "But you can't take it out on a little kid." The spirit spoke carefully, not wanting to upset Ryou again. He didn't like it when his other half was upset.  
  
To his relief Ryou sighed and nodded. "I know. . .I just. . ." The boy was at a lose for words. "Maybe Auntie Silvia should get you to baby sit from now on. Jamie seems to like you more anyway." Ryou grinned as Bakura made a face.  
  
"No thanks." The spirit shook his head. "I think it would take too much effort to explain to your aunt exactly who and what I am." He grinned.  
  
Ryou smiled too - a small smile, but it was better than a frown or that kicked puppy dog look Ryou had adopted over the years. The boy looked at the table then, and began to nibble his lip. "Bakura? Do you still love me?" He wondered softly, embarrassed a little by the question.  
  
Bakura blinked and then tilted his head. "Of course I love you, Ryou. Why would you think any different?" He asked, his voice showing his shock at the question.  
  
Ryou just shrugged, purposely avoiding Bakura's eyes. "You just seem to not want to be around me anymore. . .unless I'm babysitting." He replied quietly.  
  
Bakura blinked again, then smiled and then finally laughed. Ryou looked up in confusion and hurt. Bakura could feel that hurt and he calmed slightly, but the smile wouldn't leave his face, "I was thinking that you didn't want me around.that's why." He shrugged easily, explaining himself.  
  
"I'll always want you around Bakura." Ryou promised.  
  
The spirit smiled, "And I'll always love you."  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


End file.
